


You Can Thank Me With Dinner

by Mirintala (Asylos)



Category: Indexing - Seanan McGuire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asylos/pseuds/Mirintala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry makes good on the agreement to thank Jeff with dinner for all of his help.</p><p>Inspired by http://steampunkwyn.tumblr.com/post/128151250552/for-asylos-because-im-working-on-a-research</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Thank Me With Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WynCatastrophe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WynCatastrophe/gifts).



Henry woke that morning feeling more nervous than she had expected. It was a Saturday, which in theory meant sleeping in, but a glance at the clock told her that wasn't happening. With a sigh she resigned herself to getting up and started towards the bathroom. There were new flowers in the carpet, a mix of blue cornflowers, white daisies, and golden nasturtium. (She had to look the last one up in the floral book Jeff had given her for identifying them, which she kept on a small table in the hall.) The mix of colours was pretty, and she wondered if they were a sign of her day to come, or another incursion waiting to happen. 

She hopped in for a hot shower, and finished her usual morning routine. By the time she finished, it was only 8. Nine hours to go. She paced restlessly for a few minutes then called herself an idiot and grabbed s book to read. 

The sun was approaching the horizon as Henry pulled into the parking lot. Winter was coming on fast and taking the light as prisoner. She parked near the front and turned off the engine. The machine popped and hissed as it started to cool. Her knuckles were white as she griped the steering wheel. A deep breath, then out of the car. 

She was about to ask the waiter for a table when she spotted Jeff waving her over. Of course. She should have expected he would have arrived early. 

"You look beautiful," Jeff commented. 

Henry slipped into the empty chair and picked up the menu, hiding her fluster behind it. She could hear Jeff shifting nervously in his chair. Once she had regained her composure, and was sure she wasn't the colour of a tomato, she lowered the menu. 

The waiter came by and saved them from starting any small talk just yet. The pizzeria specialized in personal sized pizzas, so they both ordered what they wanted. Jeff ordered a Hawaiian. Henry ordered one with spinach and feta. The waiter left. 

"Thank you for helping Gerry out," Henry began, as wasn't that the reason for their dinner? "It means a lot. To both of us," she quickly added. 

Jeff smiled. "My pleasure. Thank you for dinner."

"Don't thank me yet, let's wait and see how the food is."

"Ah, you haven't been here before?"

Henry shook her head. "It comes highly recommended by Sloane."

"By Sloane?" Jeff asked with surprise, "is it safe?"

Henry laughed, "She has never been in the kitchen, she swears. And their dessert pizza is cherry, not apple."

Jeff smiled, "Good enough. I wouldn't want to have to test 'true love's kiss' during our first dinner." He sobered suddenly at the thought and changed the subject. "How is Gerry doing?"

"Coping. Not particularly well, but his options are a little limited. The Narrative seems to have decided it's his time."

"We'll keep him safe." Jeff put a hand over hers, looking her directly in the eyes. "Promise."

Henry fought the urge to pull back from the intimate touch. She glanced around to see if anyone was watching. Jeff got the hint and moved his hand back to his side of the table. The waiter arrived with their food, delaying the awkward moment. 

They ate in a comfortable silence, with an occasional comment about the food. When the waiter returned for their plates, he asked if the would like to share one of the cherry desserts, and Jeff immediately agreed. It arrived with a large scoop of vanilla ice cream on the top. Jeff carefully cut the sweet pizza in two and held out a spoon to Henry. She took it, and they took turns eating from the plate. 

Afterwards, Henry paid the bill, as the whole premise for this meeting was for her to buy a thank you dinner. The pair left together. Jeff stopped in front of Henry's car and wished her a good night. He hesitated, then started to walk towards to bus stop. 

Henry got in the car and buckled herself in. She adjusted the rear ire mirror so she could see Jeff sitting on the bench. Reversing, she maneuvered the car to the stop. "Can I give you a lift?" 

He smiled and climbed into the passenger side. When he turned towards her, she grabbed his face and drew him in for a kiss. Her breath tasted of feta, but she didn't think he minded.


End file.
